primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.2
Episode 8.2 is the second episode of the eight season of Primeval. It was also notable for being the return episode of Caroline Steel. Synopsis An anomaly opens up at landmark The Shard and when they arrive they find an person who they thought they would never see again. Plot An anomaly opens up in a Hotel room of the Shard and then a man enters his room and an Oviraptor comes through and attacks the man and kills him. At the A.R.C Eve is looking over the new look Menagerie when she sees Rex and the Dracorex and Rex is startled by the detector alarm then Darren gets a call from his mate Steve and then says he needs to go somewhere making Matt annoyed in the process. At the Shard the team arrive and Sarah is attacked by the Oviraptor and misses Abby's EMD shoot and then hits some glass and cracks it in the process but it hits someone and when they see to them it's Caroline. Her presence makes the team shocked. In a park Darren meets up with his friends Steve and Darren (From Episode 4.4) and they discuss to Darren (Lake) that they have seen images and dreams of a man with scares and they say that they are part of a plan and Darren says that he thinks he knows what they're on about. At the Shard Caroline introduces herself even though Connor, Abby and Jenny knows who she is and then the Oviraptor appears and it then goes down to a lower level and attacks a teacher killing her and as is is about to kill three students Jack fires an EMD shoot and knocking it unconscious. At the park Darren say he can not says what he thinks the problem really is and dials a number on his phone and at the A.R.C and Lester's phone rings and Darren explains the problem and Lester arranges to meet a Hyde park. At the Shard the Oviraptor awakes and attacks Eve and badly injures her breaking her arm in the process and then proceeds to a upper level and kills a waitress. the team then arrive and then Becker fires an EMD shoot but if does not do any good then Jenny, Michael and Ryan locate the anomaly and lock it. On the upper level the Raptor attacks another person killing him at the reception a van arrives and takes Eve back to the A.R.C. At Hyde park Lester meets up with the boys and Lester sits them down and Steve says that he and Darren (Fisher) have had nightmares about a man and then Lester gets a phone call from Matt says that Eve has been injured and then Lester tells her son Darren (Lake) and the other Darren and Steve leave and Lester says they must go back to the A.R.C and also suggests that the boys nightmares is the 2nd Matt. At an unknown warehouse Ethan is putting together several pieces of circuitry when the Minister and Elizabeth arrive and Elizabeth gets a phone call and Lester says that Eve has been injured and that Caroline Steel has returned. Once the call has finished Elizabeth tells them everything and the 2nd Matt says everything is falling into place. At the Shard the Kieran does some research and discovers that the three children come from a school in Essex and they are called Luke wood, Lisa Donald and Sasha Peter and then they are taken away by soldiers and are taken back to their school. On a upper level the Caroline sets up a trap and the Oviraptor falls into it and breaks it's leg and and anomaly is unlocked and the creature put back through and Connor goes to the viewing level and uses a machine to see the view. At the A.R.C everyone arrives back and Eve is made better and everyone returns to Lester's office and Lester tells Caroline not to say anything and Caroline says she won't unless she is given a job giving Lester not choice but to say yes. Darren then goes to his locker and Jack arrives and says that they must tell the others about Elizabeth and The Minister's betrayal then Elizabeth arrives and says that his friends Darren (Fisher) and Steve are in danger and that they are part of a plan that will involve more familiar young faces making Darren worried and then the 2nd Matt arrives and says that they will regret escaping and they will be destroyed. Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *Becker *James Lester *Emily Merchant *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/ Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr. Elizabeth Carter *Sarah Page *The Minister *2nd Matt Anderson *Caroline Steel (Reappearance) *Darren Fisher (Guest, Reappearance) *Steve Waters (Guest, Reappearance) *Luke Wood (Guest, First Appearance) *Lisa Donald (Guest, First Appearance) *Sasha Peter (Guest, First Appearance) Creature *Coelurosauravus (Rex) (Cameo) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) (Cameo) *Columbian Mammoth (Cameo) *Dracorex (Cameo) *Oviraptor Setting *A.R.C *The Shard *Hyde Park *Warehouse Trivia *Though not confirmed this episode most likely takes place a matter of hours after Episode 8.1 due to the clothes the team wear. *This episode has the highest amount of cast member then any media. It even has the highest amount of children in the story with 5 Teenagers. Rumours *Steve and Darren (Fisher) were to appear. This was proven true *Steve and Darren (Fisher) were added at last minute during script changes. Not True they were planned to appear in early proposal of the story. Gallery Imagefjfjdjdwed.jpg|The poster for the episode Shard.jpg|The Shard Boat.jpg|The view from the Shard. Caroline.jpg|Caroline When meeting the team. Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval